


the substance of things hoped for

by majorshipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere has always had faith. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the substance of things hoped for

**Author's Note:**

> _Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen.  
>  Hebrews 11:1_

Guinevere has always had faith. For as long as she can remember, she’s been the one to see the best in all around her.

She’s had faith that her father was the best person she would ever know. She’s had faith that justice would prevail. She’s had faith that Morgana’s strange gifts would lead her to something great. (She’s had faith shatter, too.)

She’s had faith that life would get better; she’s had faith that Arthur Pendragon would be a great man.

Of course, she knows that having faith is hard. It’s hard to watch the world turn around you and know you can do nothing but hold tight to promises and that faith in things that haven’t happened yet.

Having faith is even harder when you _just don’t know_.

Gwen, though, has had, and always will have, faith that things can turn out right.

That’s how she knows, when the rider from the front lines dismounts and runs up the castle steps in his bloody and torn clothes, he is not bringing news of the enemy’s victory.


End file.
